1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diketonitrile derivatives, compositions containing them and their use against arthropod, plant nematode, helminth and protozoan pests, or as intermediates in the synthesis of such pesticidally active compounds.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Herbicidal diketonitriles are described in the literature, for example in European Patent Publication Nos. 0213892, 0496630 and 0496631. No insecticidal properties of such compounds are disclosed in any of these publications. It is, therefore, clear that insecticidal activity is not readily apparent from the prior art for diketonitriles.